A Darker Gotham
by lyinghawk
Summary: A new presence in Gotham. A presence disgusted with the quality of the heroes and villains. A presence about to do something about it. And a city that will never be the same. Written by and published with permission from Wolfriend. Up for adoption.
1. Hindsight

Gotham City. Building top.

This city has forgotten.

Gust of wind. Snap of cape.

The villains, the heroes, the civilians, and everyone in between. They have all forgotten.

Leap. Silhouette. Black shadow on black sky.

They've all forgotten that crime, that heroism, that acts are nothing; that purpose, that an idea, has more power than all the guns, all the high-tech suits in the world.

Lightning. Illuminating a dark form. Form that has never struck fear into criminals or enforcers.

They've forgotten how Rahz Al Ghul was nearly able to destroy this city through its own fear. How the Joker, with just a few words and a few bullets, was able to turn Gotham into a sinking ship, and each person a screaming rat. How the Batman, with his fists and his wit, became a terrible monster, able to send the mob bosses cowering into the daylight.

Gotham's newest mask feels first drops of rain.

They have all forgotten what fear means.

Sniff. Disgusted grimace.

I will make them remember.

Turn. Swish of cape.

"_Never to forget"_

Flash of lightning.

Nothing.


	2. Rapport

"Good morning Gotham, I'm Susan White."

"And I'm Gray Thompson. Coming up during the hour, Wayne-Powers will introduce a new device tomorrow that they say will, 'revolutionize online advertising'. Also coming up, we'll go to Sean Brown, for an update on the current heat wave."

"And later, a news 5 exclusive. An eyewitness said that last night he saw the vigilante known as Batman exchanging blows with a group of Jokerz, a large local gang. He also managed to record most of the incident using his handheld camera. We'll show this footage of the Batman, perhaps the first visual record of him ever, later tonight."

"But first, is your child spending too much time on the net? Learn the warning signs of adva" -click.

"……"

"……"

"They got you on tape."

"Yeah, I know. I _was _watching the news that you just interrupted."

"Terry, you need to take this seriously."

"I am taking this seriously."

"Then what was _that_?"

"Damn good television."

"Terry!"

"Well I don't see what the problem is!"

"Are you kidding?"

"So I get a little publicity, what's the big deal?"

"Batman doesn't want or need publicity. Batman thrives on mystery and rumors."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Don't believe me? A scared criminal is an easy criminal. Think that they'll fight if they're crippled with fear?

"Do you really think they'll be less scared of me now that they know I'm real?"

"And don't even get me started on what your enemies could do if they got to much information on you."

"What enemies? I don't have real enemies. The only action I've seen in the past year is small time crooks and gangs like the T's and Jokerz. Not that there hasn't been enough of that."

"How long are you planning to be in this business?"

"Well, I dunno, I hadn't reall-"

"Because the longer you wear that suit, the more people you're going to piss off, the more nut jobs you're going to go up against, and the more likely you are to die. It's dangerous enough if your not publishing your moves and methods on the net."

"Oh, come on, it's not like you never showed up on the six o clock news."

"….."

"Not once? Wow, mystery and rumors indeed. I'll be more careful. I promise that between this and the _Inside Peek _incident_, _Batman's had plenty of air time. It won't happen again.

"It better not."

"I'm gonna drop the batmobile off and go home. I've got to catch a few Z's before school tomorrow; or today I guess."

"Oh no you don't."

"Last time I checked, patrol ended at 2:30."

"And last time I checked, criminals don't punch a clock. Besides, we're in the middle of a heat wave, you know what that does to people."

"Please, there hasn't been a single peep all night. Can I just… wait, looks like I spoke too soon. Break in at a pawn shop on the lower east side."

"….."

"Don't give me that 'I told you so' attitude!"

"I didn't say anything."

"Sure, whatever."

"Well?"

"Fine, but as soon as I take care this, I'm done for the night, got it?"

"Alright."

"By the way, I've got a date with Dana after school tomorrow. Are you okay to get yourself to the announcement thing tomorrow?"

"I'll manage."

"Thanks."

"Wayne out"

**Well, hello. I'll keep this brief. This story is an experiment. Updates will be inconsistent at best, and the plot may be hard to follow. Sorry. Props go to **Kohaku Kawa **for the first review. Thanks. Props in the next chapter go to anyone and everyone who reviews and identifies the ****Batman Begins**** reference. **

**Oh, and if I don't recognize you in my ANs, I promise I will respond to **_**every **_**review. That's how much I love reviews. **

**-LCH**


End file.
